zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Wolf Link
Wolf Link is an alternate form of Link, which he transforms into in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. When Link enters an area shrouded in Twilight, he transforms from his normal Hylian form into a sacred beast. As a wolf, Link is unable to use items and has lower defenses, but gains enhanced senses and the ability to talk to animals. In this form, Midna can ride on his back to assist him in combat and open certain doors. Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Upon entering Faron Woods shrouded in Twilight for the first time, Link is abruptly transformed into his wolf form. The strain of the transformation renders him unconscious, leading to his capture and imprisonment in Hyrule Castle. During his imprisonment, Link meets Midna, who helps him escape and after helping him get accustomed to his new form, leads him to a room within a tower located within the castle. There he meets Princess Zelda, who reveals that Hyrule had been invaded by the King of Twilight, Zant and Princess Zelda was forced to surrender to him, leading to Hyrule being consumed by Twilight. After leaving the castle, Midna requests his aid in locating the pieces of the Fused Shadow. However, in order to return to his Hylian form, Link must restore the Light Spirits, eliminating the Twilight from their respective regions. Later in his quest, Link is hit by Zant's Shadow Crystal, and is turned into a wolf by its evil magic, which prevents the Light Spirits from restoring him. Link acquires the Master Sword, the blade of evil's bane, in order to break the curse, expelling the Shadow Crystal from his body. Using both the Shadow Crystal and Master Sword, Link can shift between his Hylian and wolf forms at will from this point on. However, Midna will tell him not to do this where other people could see them in order to prevent a panic. With his wolf form freely accessible, Link can use Twilight Portals at will and dig in various areas outside of the Twilight. Shadow Crystal Fog found in the Twilight Realm will also force Link into his wolf form, preventing him from turning back into a Hylian until he exits the fog. Wolf Link is an essential form to knock down Dark Beast Ganon in order to expose his weak point. Gameplay Wolf Link can perform attacks with his teeth and claws, as well as lunge nimbly toward enemies, although these attacks are not as powerful as those he can perform in his Hylian form with a sword. However, with Midna's help, Wolf Link can perform a special attack, during which Midna projects a circle of dark energy around Link, who can move while the circle is active, albeit rather slowly. Any enemies caught within the radius of the circle at any point will be "targeted" and surrounded with a crackling orange energy. Link can then lunge with great speed at each targeted enemy, hitting one after another in rapid succession as well as damaging any other enemies in his path. This attack is strong enough to defeat many types of enemies in a single hit. This is useful for defeating a group of Shadow Beasts at the same time, preventing them from resurrecting each other. After defeating a group of Shadow Beasts, Wolf Link is able to utilize the Twilight Portals they leave behind in order to warp between areas. Wolf Link can also learn various scents, using his enhanced senses to track the person or object to whom the scent belongs. While inside the Twilight, Link can use these senses to give him a clearer view of the surrounding area, but doing so impairs his long-distance vision. This also allows him to see in dark areas which would normally require a Lantern, a good way to save money spent on Lantern Oil. He is also able to dig and communicate with most benevolent animals. In certain areas, Wolf Link can use his superior jumping ability to reach places he could not normally reach in his Hylian form, provided he has Midna's assistance in guiding him to a safe foothold. Unlike his Hylian form, Wolf Link is not slowed down when moving through deep snow. He can also run faster in Wolf Link form, as he runs on four legs inside of two. This allows him to cross large areas quickly as Wolf Link, in a manner similar to riding Epona. As a result, it serves as an alternative means of crossing large expanses of land where he is unable to ride Epona, such as Gerudo Desert, Snowpeak, and deeper parts of Faron Woods. However in other areas, Epona gives Link more options for engaging enemies, making the Wolf Link form best suited for travel in areas Epona cannot access. Also unlike Epona, Wolf Link cannot jump over fences, though he possesses the ability to climb. Most human and Hylian characters in the game react with fear to Link's wolf form. Exceptions to this include Coro, Jovani, Ashei, Agitha, Iza and the Postman. Ones that have a connection to him, such as Zelda and the Light Spirits, easily recognize Link is not actually a wolf. Interestingly, Queen Rutela also seems to recognize that Link is actually a Hylian, during his first visit to Zora's Domain after thawing it out. Also, being in wolf form will not prevent the Postman from recognizing Link when delivering mail, and Link will immediately transform back to Hylian form after the Postman shouts his name. Even Epona is capable of deducing Wolf Link's true identity, whether she saw the transformation or not. Many other animals give hints that they know who Link really is. In ''Twilight Princess HD, there is a special Mini-dungeon called the Cave of Shadows which can be unlocked with the Wolf Link Amiibo. The dungeon is unique as it can only be completed as Wolf Link. Completing the dungeon grants Link a new Wallet upgrade (if Link has already obtained the Giant's Wallet from Agitha, then he will receive the new Colossal Wallet which holds up to 9,999 Rupees). The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild ]] Wolf Link as it appears in ''Twilight Princess with the shackle and chain around his left foreleg, can be summoned in the game as a partner character for Link, by using the amiibo Rune with the Wolf Link amiibo. As he acts as Link's companion, Wolf Link is treated as a separate character in Breath of the Wild. Wolf Link will have three Heart Containers unless a higher number had been saved to the amiibo in the Cave of Shadows from Twilight Princess. He will disappear when all hearts are lost, but can recover hearts by hunting or eating foods given to him. According to a Loading Screen Tip, Wolf Link comes from another plane of existence and with the exception of Link he cannot be seen by people of Hyrule. Monsters and animals can also see and sense Wolf Link. He also disappears briefly when Link is reading something (like a sign or book) or when talking to other characters. Link can feed Wolf Link with ingredients such as Raw Meat but not with dishes, except Roasted or Frozen dishes lying on the ground when injured. Link can command Wolf Link to "stay" in one spot and not to follow him, as long as Link does not wonder off too far from him. Link can ask him to "come" or call him from afar by whistling like for horses. Wolf Link will not enter towns or dwellings like the Woodcutter's House. If Link spends a certain time in these areas, Wolf Link will disappear and Link will receive a message that Wolf Link has returned to his world, but he can be later summoned back again. Wolf Link is unaffected by heat, cold, or hot areas of Death Mountain, however he will take damage from lightning strikes or bomb explosions. Wolf Link is capable of killing animals, including wild wolves, except wild horses, small animals or bugs, as well monsters such as ChuChus, Keese, and red-skinned Bokoblins. He may have more difficulty killing more powerful enemies such as Moblins, Lizalfos, Lynels, or mini-bosses. However he can help Link in combat by distracting enemies dealing with crowds or weaker enemies. If injured after killing wolves or other animals he will consume the meat they leave behind unless commanded to Stay. Interestingly, he technically engages in cannibalism when consuming the meat of wolves and coyote (though it should be noted it only technically counts as Wolf Link is originally Hylian and not a true wolf). Wolf Link reacts to the Sheikah Sensor and can lead Link to Shrines detected by it thus can be useful for finding Shrines. It also works with the Sheikah Sensor+ upgrade. In some cases, such as at Palmorae Ruins during the Shrine Quest "A Fragmented Monument", Wolf Link will refuse to look at certain objects, such as the titular fragmented monument. The Cap of Twilight, Tunic of Twilight, and Trousers of Twilight base descriptions (no upgrades) feature references to Wolf Link. The Cap of Twilight's description says it smells like a beast referencing Wolf Link being referred to as a beast. The Tunic of Twilight's description states there is hair clinging to it and suggests its from a wolf presumably Wolf Link. The insides of the Trousers of Twilight are also revealed to be lined with cozy wolf fur though it is unclear if it comes from Wolf Link or was originally made with wolf fur. This set is based on the Hero of Twilight's Hero's Clothes which are depicted as a separate set from the Here of Time's set. Other appearances ''Hyrule Warriors'' series Shadow Beasts resembling Wolf Link appear frequently throughout Midna's Shackle moveset. Twili Midna can also summon a larger version (which she briefly uses as riding mount) along with two normal size ones during one of her combos as part of her Mirror moveset. A single one also appears during Twili Midna's victory animation. Although they appear similar and even use several of Wolf Link's attacks from Twilight Princess, it can be assumed these wolves are a manifestation of Midna's power and have nothing to do with Link himself. Statues of Wolf Link appear in the Temple of Souls stage along with statues of Link and Young Link. The Wolf Link amiibo can be used to receive Level 3 versions of Midna's Shackle provided that both Midna and her Level 3 weapon have been unlocked. If Midna hasn't been unlocked, the player will receive random gifts (weapons, Materials, or Rupees). If Midna has been unlocked, but her Level 3 hasn't, then the player will receive the highest weapon level she has currently unlocked (Level 1 or Level 2). Non-canonical appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Wolf Link appears as a Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Wolf Link appears as a Trophy in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and is part of the Twilight Princess Trophy Box. ''Super Mario Maker'' A costume for Wolf Link appears in Super Mario Maker. It is obtained via the Wolf Link Amiibo. Animal Crossing: New Leaf (Welcome Amiibo Update) Scanning a Link, Zelda or Wolf Link amiibo will cause Wolf Link, as a villager with the Smug personality, to move in; this is one of the few occasions in which Link actually speaks in an official Nintendo game. His camper has many Zelda-themed furniture items. Theory mark on Wolf Link's paw]] Triforce of Courage During Link's first transformation, his Triforce mark glows briefly, implying that he is in possession of the Triforce of Courage, and that its power may be the reason why he transformed into a wolf, rather than a spirit, as do most beings exposed to Twilight. This could also explain how Princess Zelda existed in the Twilight World, as she is also hinted to be carrying the Triforce of Wisdom. If this is the case, it is unknown why Link became a wolf instead of keeping his regular Hylian form. It is equally questionable why he would even turn into a wolf in the first place, although it should be noted that the Hero's Shade (who is the Hero of Time and Link's ancestor) also has a wolf form, which could mean it is actually hereditary in nature. It is alternatively possible that Zelda's ability to retain her Hylian form is a unique aspect of the Triforce of Wisdom or she is just more experienced at using its power. Triforce Transformations Another possibility is that each Triforce piece has the ability to transform its user and/or grant them the power to take on a different form (as Ganondorf transforms into Ganon via the Triforce of Power, Zelda transforms into Sheik with the Triforce of Wisdom which is also used to transform Tetra into Princess Zelda) to suit their needs at the time. It is likely that the users can retain their transformations even if they lose their respective piece of the Triforce (as shown with Tetra when Ganondorf took the Triforce of Wisdom). Some transformations could require certain conditions to trigger, such as resurrection from death (which may have caused Ganondorf's original transformation into Ganon), intentional transformations (in Sheik's case), or involuntary transformations brought on by dark magic or substances (possibly in Wolf Link's case). This theory can be extended to the Hero's Shade as well, considering his former role as wielder of the Triforce of Courage. ]] Another possibility is that as the Golden Goddesses' chosen Hero, Wolf Link is a divine transformation bestowed on Link by them to protect him from the effects of Twilight and other harmful magic like the Shadow Crystal. Similarly the Hero's Shade may have been blessed with his Golden Wolf form by the divine entities as well, since he was also chosen by them to be the Hero of Time. Evidence supporting this is Faron's assertion that Link's Wolf Link form is a sign that he is the Hero Chosen by the Gods. Spirit of the Hero of Twilight As Wolf Link is said to come from another plane of existence and cannot be seen by anyone in Hyrule in ''Breath of the Wild other than Link, this suggests the possibility that like the Golden Wolf/Hero's Shade, Wolf Link in Breath of the Wild may be the spirit of the Hero of Twilight and the other plane of existence may be Ghostly Ether. It is possible that Wolf Link may be watching over his successor much like how the Hero's Shade aided the Hero of Twilight, so that he may succeed in his quest to save Hyrule. Additionally, his inability to be seen by anyone other than Link resembles the Golden Wolf whom Wolf Link's companion Midna never mentions or comments on, indicating she may not be able to see him. Gallery Twilight Princess Artwork Midna & Wolf Link (Early Concept Art).png|Early Concept Artwork of Midna and Wolf Link from Twilight Princess Twilight Princess Artwork Wolf Link (Concept Artwork).png|Concept Artwork of Wolf Link from Twilight Princess Twilight Princess HD Artwork Link & Wolf Link (Official Artwork).png|Official Artwork of Link & Wolf Link from Twilight Princess HD Wolf Link and Midna Artwork.png|Artwork of Midna & Wolf Link from Twilight Princess File:Midna and Wolf Link.png|Render of Wolf Link and Midna from Twilight Princess Noi.jpg|Amiibo released on March 4th, 2016 Breath of the Wild amiibo Rune Companions Wolf Link (Great Plateau).png|Wolf Link in front of the Woodcutter's House in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Mount Hylia.jpeg|Wolf Link and Link on top of Mount Hylia in Breath of the Wild es:Link Lobo Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild characters